Zeppelin Of Mighty Gargantuaness (Z.O.M.G.)/Strategies
Note: This is a page about strategies to defeat the ZOMG. Some of the strategies may not always work like they sometimes do. If you see there are some useless strategies, contact an administrator. Also, hacking is not a strategy so please don't put hacking strategies on the page. Strategies to defeat the Z.O.M.G. Cheapest Strategy: one 4/2 Bloonchipper, two 0/4 tack shooters. On some maps you may need a 3/2 ice monkey. if you dont like ice monkey you can add another 4/2 bloonchipper. They all together cost less than the first strike thing for the monkey sub. Strategy #0.5: (STUPIDLY EXPENSIVE for the second strategy) (medium expensive for the first one) use three 1/3 spike factory in a 2/3 village, have a 3/2 ice, have a 0/4 ninja and use the ability. Another strategy is having 40-50 (i am not kidding) ground zeros under some 4/0 villages, you can use the ground zero ability 2 times a second and you can pop infinite ZOMGs. Strategy #0: Put a monkey village just above the very centre and give it 1-1 upgrades, then add two super monkeys in the centre, one with robo-monkey and plasma vision upgrades, and one with robo-monkey and laser vision upgrades. During the round, give the latter plasma vision, then add a super monkey near the small bump on the far right. Give it 1-0, then 1-1, then 1-2, then 2-2. You'll win before you can upgrade it to sun god. Strategy #1: (Very high cost) For only one ZOMG put a Technological Terror near the end. Then when the ZOMG layer is popped use Bloon Annihilation Ability. Strategy #2: (High cost) Use 5 M.O.A.B. Maulers at the beginning. Make 2 of them M.O.A.B. assassins (if unlocked) and use the special ability twice. Have some Cripple M.O.A.B.s and some M.O.A.B. SHREDR spikes too. Strategy #3: (Extreme cost) Get a 3:0 Sun God, with one 4:0 Monkey Apprentice, one 4:0 Ice Tower, one 4:0 Glue Gunner, one 0:4 Monkey Village, and three 4:0 Mortar Towers. Make the Sun God 4:2. Strategy #4: (High cost) Sell everything, then buy at least 12 Dartling Guns upgraded to Laser Cannon. Strategy #5: (High cost) Sell everything, then buy lots of ninja monkeys and upgrade to Bloonjitsu and Sabotage Supply Lines. Strategy #6: (Average-high cost) Save up enough cash for 3-2 Sun Gods. If you can, you can also add Plasma Robo-Monkeys or additional Sun Gods. Strategy #7: (Average-high cost) 1 Ninja monkey 2:4 to slow down the Z.O.M.G with its ability Sabotage Supply lines, thus slowing down the Z.O.M.G to half speed. Then, Robo-monkeys or Technological Terror. which beats Z.O.M.G`s children, (Mostly B.F.B) to instantly wipe out the B.F.B`s without any bloon coming after. Strategy #8: (High cost) Use 3 Spiked Mines, and about 10 Blade Maelstroms. Strategy #9: (Extremely low cost but only works once) 1. Buy village. 2. Build 2 MOAB Assassins and use abilities. 3. Sell MOAB assassins and buy another 2 + use their abilities. 4. Wait until the ZOMG is out of range of the Assassins then sell both. 5. Build 1 more and use ability then sell. 6. Build monkey pirates and use ability. 7. Sell, rebuy and use ability again repeat until one BFB left 8.build Monkey Buccaneer 0-3, sell village and upgrade ship to Monkey Pirates then use ability. ZOMG completely dead for less than $17k. Strategy #10: ( High cost, probably only works on monkey lane/the rink/park path/clock) Buy 1 (0-4) technological terror in a place where maximum ability range is allowed (and the tower can hit the ZOMG near the start), wait for the zomg to turn into BFBs and use ability when all are in radius. In bloon circles buy a monkey beacon, and in other levels, use a few Cripple MOABs. Stratergy #11: (High cost) buy 2 (4,0) dartling guns (more on shorter tracks) and keep the mouse on the ZOMG. Strategy #12: (Very high cost in In-game Money and Monkey Money) Spam Bloonsday Devices, or, if unlocked, Pro Bloonsday Devices. Get the Dartling Ammo Dump (TIII) and some Rays of Doom. Set the R.O.D.'s Target to Fixed, use the Orbital Strike ability, and keep the mouse on the Z.O.M.G. Repeat the button until it is gone. Use the R.O.D.s to clean up the mess. Strategy #13: (Medium-high cost) Get 5 Moab Assassins, and one Sun God. Use up all of the abilities, let the Sun God take care of the B.F.B's and its children, then win and be awesome. Strategy #14: (Medium-high cost) Get 4 Spectres. Easier said than done. On Monkey Lane in sandbox 2 Spectres can destroy 2 ZOMGS without any leakage if placed in the center on circle flying pattern. Strategy #15: (High cost) Get as many banana farms as you can in early rounds, and save up money. If you are in easy mode, you should be able to get one fully sacrificed temple at level 63, then by level 85, you should have more temples. Banana Farms are the trick. Strategy #16: (Very high cost) Continuously buying and selling Technological Terrors can take down large amounts of ZOMGs. Strategy #17: ( Average-high cost, but only works on small numbers of ZOMGs, and is only possible in BTD5 Deluxe and iOS) Buy a bloonchipper, upgrade it to 4-2, then set it to Strong. Next, buy a monkey ace, upgrade it to 2-4. Once the bloonchipper has nommed its way though the ZOMGs you want to destroy, use the Ground Zero ability, and the horde of BFBs that would have otherwise utterly owned you are gone. This also works with Technological Terrors, but that bumps the cost up a bit, and severely de-powers the strategy. Strategy #18: (Extremely high cost, but only deals a medium amounts of ZOMG's) Buy lots of temples, with perfect sacrifice. It should be at least 10-13 temples needed. If you are playing Monkey Lane on hard, don't let them go too near at the start, just put them on the right side of the screen, if it fits. If you have 15 BRFs while you are playing Monkey Lane Hard, put them in the bottom and right side of the screen. One more thing: You can put TT's, but use their ability only ZOMG's. If you want to spam, build lots of TT's and nothing will get past through your game Strategy #19: (Extreme cost) Buy 2 Sun Gods, then save up enough money to buy a B.A.D.S and a Laser Cannon. Strategy #20: (Totally Insane Cost): Use the IRF technique(See the Regen Farming Guide), then make at least 1 TOTMG. Strategy #21: (Insanely high cost): Pop it with road spikes (1515 Road Spikes per ZOMG). Strategy #22: (Extreme Cost): On Space Truckin', a Ray of Doom, a B.A.D.S and a Monkey Village with M.I.B Call to Arms will take a Z.O.M.G. down. Strategy #23: (Extreme Cost): Two Technological Terrors will kill a Z.O.M.G. if you use the Bloon Annihilation Ability Strategy #24: (High-Extreme Cost): First, buy 2-4 M.O.A.B Assasins. Next, buy the B.A.D.S or Laser Cannon. Finally, get Summon Phoenix or Sun God or Technological Terror, as this comionation does MASSIVE damage to M.O.A.B class balloons. Strategy #25: (Astronomical Cost) 4 Techno Terrors 0-4 near start. 4 MOAB Assassins 2-4. 2 Sun Gods 3-2. 4 Spectres 4-0. 4 Ground 0 2-4. 4 Spike Factories 4-2, 2 2-4. 8 Sniper Monkeys 4-1, 4 2-4 Put EVERYTHING in the radius of (you will need several) Monkey Villages 4-1. Although HIGHLY costly, this will, on most single path tracks, stop all but the most stubborn hordes of Z.O.M.G. Strategy #26: (Medium-High Cost) Upgrade a Super Monkey (2-4) and Monkey Ace (0-4) and at the start use Ground Zero ability, wait for the Technological Terror to destroy the Z.O.M.G. then use Bloon Annihilation ability when the BFB's are near. Or for multiple Z.O.M.G.'s get Bomb Tower (0-3) and put some to (0-4). Strategy #27: (Only for BTD5 iOS) Buy 5 or 10 Apache Dartships Upgraded to 4-1. There will be no problem. But, if you have problems on early rounds, buy more (From 10 to 25) With 10 Apache Dartships, you can beat up to 5 (or more in short tracks) ZOMGs Strategy #28: (Low-Medium Cost) Buy 5-7 Glaive Lords and put them at strategic locations (i.e. at bends or curves, or between two track portions on a switchback. The more you get, the more secure you are against any M.O.A.B class bloons. (Astronomically effective on Park Path) Strategy #29: (High Cost) Use a Super Monkey Storm to destroy the Z.O.M.G. layer, then have 3 or 4 Spectres ready. (Only works on 1 Z.O.M.G., in Mount Magma) Strategy #30: (High Cost) Use at least 4 High Energy Beacons. (Only tested on 1 Z.O.M.G.) (Only tested on Brick Wall) Strategy #31: (Medium cost) Use a few MOAB Assassins, then have a sun god ready as well to take down the rest (more sun gods on shorter tracks). You may want to use a 4-2 spike factory for cleanup if needed. Strategy #32: (High Cost) Buy a Monkey Village with upgrade "Jungle Drums" then Buy a Sniper upgrade it to 4-1 (Cripple M.O.A.B. with faster shooting) so The Z.O.M.G. will not move and just stay there until it is popped (works for BFBs and MOABs too) after it is popped, you can buy towers to beat the BFBs MOABs and the other bloons Strategy #33 (Insanely High Cost) Spam 4-2 and 2-4 Dartling guns Strategy #34(Very High Cost) This only works in BTD5 Deluxe(Will not work for Mobile versions). Use about 8-10 Bloonchippers set to 4-2, and Sun Gods next to a Monkey Village with Radar Scanner. Without Radar Scanner, the Sun Gods won't attack MOAB class when it's being sucked in by Bloonchippers and will ignore it until it flies out. The Bloonchippers combined with Sun Gods do massive damage quickly on any MOAB Class bloon. Strategy #35 (INFINITY HIGH cost in BOTH game money and MM)(only works on iOS)Just get a MAX-ToTMG and use the T4 Super Monkey Lair ability. Strategy #36 (Super high cost) Spam the screen with 4-X boomerang throwers. This can pop the whole game on long tracks... Literally. Bad news is: Lots of lag. Strategy #37 (Insanely high cost) spam TOTMGs(technological terror, or X-4 supermonkey.) Strategy #38 (Super high cost and only works on water levels and only works with 1 ZOMG) Have 1 TT and 4 2/4 Monkey Buccaneers (Use TT's power when ZOMG is near then use the Monkey Pirate's ability when it gets popped by the TT into 4 BFBS) Srategy #39 (EXTREMELY high cost) Spam 4-2 Spike Factories everywhere. --(Actually you just need 3 for 1 ZOMG on beginner and intermediate tracks, but for >advanced difficulty or more ZOMGs, you need to spam as much as possible.) Strategy #40 (High amount of time due to popping 2,000,000 bloons, then somewhat high cost, one shot only) First strike Capability destroys the whole ZOMG, an automatic win for hard mode. Strategy #41 (Intended for freeplay or daily challenges) Buy 6 or more Tech Terrors. Those Tech Terrors are enough to destroy 1-500,000,000 (I'm not even kidding) ZOMGs. Strategy #42 (Bankruptcy cost)' '''Make as many TOTMGs as you can fit in the map, then support them with Sun Gods, MOAB Assasins, 2/3 Spike Factories, 4/2 Snipers, Technological Terrors, Blade Maelstroms and anything else you find useful. It will cost a absolutely rediculous sum of epic proportions but should stop ANYTHING. Strategy #43 (Unbelievable cost) Use as many Ray of Dooms as you can and one Ground Zero. The Ray of Dooms will disinergrate '''ANY' rush of Z.O.M.G.s and the Ground Zero will wipe out the lesser bloons. Strategy #44 (Average-high cost) BTD5 iOS only: Only works on tracks with water. Easily buy a 2/4 Monkey Sub, use the ability. Done. Strategy #45 (Medium cost) 7 MOAB Maulers with frags + 2/3 Village + Arctic Wind can pop a ZOMG (and beat MOAB Graveyard). Strategy #48 **Mobile only** '(High cost, but you'll easily earn it back) Spam 0/4 Heli Pilots and keep using the Support Chinook ability. Extra Lives and Healthy Bananas can also give a minor boost. Make sure you have 16,657 or more lives by Round 85. (If you are on Impoppable, you have to gather a whopping 83,281 lives to do this!) Then leak the ZOMG (s) and win. Use the cash from the Helis to build stuff for 86. *Tip: Try placing 1/2 Ice Towers at the front with enhancements for attack speed. Lock your Helis in place away from the track. This will cause the bloons to proceed very slowly, especially when paired with a 1/3 Glue Gunner and Sabotage Supply Lines, and buy you time for your abilities. Sell and rebuy any stalling abilities if you must. Strategy #48 '**Actual strategy** (Very cheap) - Works only against ZOMGs that are accompanied by other bloons and/or MOAB/BFBs (aka all rounds except level 85 in classic BTD5) - Using 1 single 2/3 Ice Shards, when freezing any child bloons around a ZOMG, is more than capable of shredding the ENTIRE ZOMG layer in 1 freeze, and depending on remaining nearby bloons, can also instant-shred the MOAB/BFB children; as well as setting off a chain reaction for any other MOAB-class bloons to come. Best placed at the very beginning of the track. If having trouble, pair with a 1/3 Spike Factory to guaranteed release bloon children to feed to the Ice Tower to begin the chain reaction. Strategy #49 **Actual strategy** (Very cheap - BTD5 iOS/Android) - Identical to the above Strategy #47; except on the iOS/Android version, you can place the 2/3 Ice Shards (Ice Tower) along with a 1/3 Spike Factory directly behind a MOAB Bloonchipper set to Strong for guaranteed instant-death of any single ZOMG, children and all. The Bloonchipper shreds the ZOMG layer, the BFBs will be spat out onto the entire stack of spikes; instantly reducing to ceramics, and the Ice Shards will insta-gib them. All surrounding MOABs will burst from the shards, while your Bloonchipper moves on to the next ZOMG, and the time it takes the Bloonchipper to chip away at the ZOMG layer, the spikes will have built up enough to repeat the cycle, indefinately. Strategy #49. (Sooper Dooper Cost) Have a Ninja Monkey 3/2 Have a Cluster Bomb Tower 3/2 Have 2 Technological Terrors 2/4 Have 1 M.I.B 2/3 Have a Fire Disciple 2/3 Use the Annhilate ability when the Z.O.M.G comes close, once when it is still a Z.O.M.G, and another when it turns into 4 BFBs. Alternatively, you can substitute the other Techno Terror with a 4/2 Spike Factory, or a 2/4 M.I.B Strategy #50 (Medium cost) Have a monkey sub 2/4 and use First Strike Capability and easily take down a ZOMG. It's also EXTREMELY useful and CHEAP in freeplay rounds. Strategy #51: (High cost) Get a 3/0 sun god, and let it pop the outer layer. Then, sell the sun god and get 4 monkey pirates and use their abilities (you may need to sell and rebuy). Strategy #52: (High cost) Get at least four Spiked Mines Factory (4/2) and put them at the end of the track. This formation can handle a single Z.O.M.G. just fine on long maps and can even take care of a couple of them, but large groups of them might be a problem. Strategy #53: (High cost) The level needs a water terrain so Monkey Subs can be placed, before facing the Z.O.M.G., you need to put a Monkey Apprentice almost at the end of the track, then upgrade it to 3/2 or 4/2, then place 8 Monkey Submarines and upgrade them to 2/3, and a Spike Factory at the middle of the track, upgrade it to 3/2 or 4/2, when the Z.O.M.G. comes, you can defeat one entirely, but it may be possible to lose an amount of lives. Strategy #54: (Very high cost) This strategy is meant for the March 11, 2012 Daily Challenge, but it work in other situations depending on how much money you have and what track your playing on. Buy a Sun God and give it Epic Range. Then spend the rest of your money on Road Spikes to place onto the entrance. The spikes will heavily damage the Z.O.M.G. while the Sun God cleans up the bloons that spawn from it. Strategy #55:(High Cost, but easily made back, but requires Premium, Double Cash and Healthy Banana's) Spam 4-2 banana farms and get any defense until round 84. By then, you should have a lot of lives. You should at least have 16557 lives, since a ZOMG deducts 16556. This way is fun but requires premium. Strategy #56: (Extreme Cost) Spam High Energy Beacons to defeat up to a group of ZOMGs. Strategy #57: (Medium cost) Spam tons of Triple Dart Monkeys. The shorter the track, the more dart monkeys you need. It is very effective in non-freeplay rounds. Strategy #58: (Cost variable, but ability spam required) Similar to strategy #55, but spam Support Chinooks. You should try to get 16557 lives and leak it. Does not require premiums but cooldown decreasements is recommended. Strategy #59: (Astronomically Insane Cost) Made by: BloonsAndBlood. Get the level 4 Super Monkey Lair, then get an MIB Call to Arms, then 3 X-4 Monkey Engineers, then a full Temple of the Monkey God. Make sure the game is on slow motion. (So you don't waste time tapping the Temple of the Monkey God) Triple Overclock the Temple of the Monkey God, use the MIB Call to Arms ability, then activate the Temple of the Vengeful Monkey. (The Bloons Monkey City Dark Temple Version of this tower) This will demolish the Z.O.M.G., but will also cost a massive amount of cash. ($750,000) Thank you for reading this stupid strategy. Strategy #60: (High Cost) Sell EVERYTHING and get a sun god and two 4:2 mortars and upgrade the sun god to TOTMG. Will crush a ZOMG instantly and YOU can enjoy your monkey money! Strategy #61: (Lots of Regen Farming, and only works on PC Steam Version) Get a stable Regrow farm built up (set up defenses such as Beam of Doom and Sun God), then AFK for a few hours while the money is farmed. Once you have about 3-5 million cash, you can build several max-power Monkey Temples and repel even a ZOMG Pack. Don't forget to also add backup defenses, such as lots of 2/4 Bomb Towers, and 2/4 Spike Factories. This also works in Impoppable. Strategy#62: (Medium/High cost) Use a 4-2 sniper and 3 x-3 Moab shredders. The Sniper Monkey will slow down the Z.O.M.G so the Spike factories can spawn tons of spikes. Strategy #63: (High cost) Depending on the length of the track, you will need 2-4 Sun Gods to crush a ZOMG. If on advanced or extreme, you might need a Spike Factory to pop any leftover bloons. Strategy #64: (Very expensive) Spamming 3/2 Snipers and 1 2/3 or 2/4 Ice Monkey will destroy many ZOMGs. Strategy#65 (Medium to High Cost) '**Actual strategy** '''For one Z.O.M.G., have 1 4/2 bloonchipper to get rid of the Z.O.M.G Layer, have 5-8 MOAB Maulers to clean up the B.F.B.s and M.O.A.B.s. Use an arctic wind to clean up the rest of the bloons with a village( 0/3 ). To beat multiple ZOMGs just spam more bloonchippers and moab maulers. Strategy #66: (High cost) Buy a handful of MOAB maulers a 2/3 Monkey Village and a Ice Tower with "Arctic Wind" Strategy #67: (Sooper Dooper cost) Buy 4 Bomb Tower 4/2 a 2/2 Super Monkey a 2/3 Wizard a 2/4 Ninja a 4/2 Ninja 3 MOAB Assasin and a Ice Tower with Artic Wind towards the exit. (uses many times the abilites of the MOAB Assasin and of the Ninja Saboteur. Strategy #68: (Infinite cost(in reality, at least $1064300 excluding the cost of farms and sacrifices)) Buy 6 or more 4-2 Farms. Have at least 9 TOTMGs with sacrifices and 2 2-4 Monkey Subs. Even if your First Strike Capability has run out, you can still depend on the TOTMGs. Proceed to fill the rest of the map with 2-4 or 3-2 Super Monkeys. Strategy #69 by InkSpider (For TD5, Cost: $66,550) * Place a 2-4 Tech Terror at a corner, a 4-2 Spike Mines at the end of the track and a 4-2 Sniper Monkey anywhere. The Sniper will slow the ZOMG to a crawl while the Tech Terror fires on it and the Spike Mines pile up. Plenty of small bloons will get past your TT, but the Spike Mines will stop them, and you won't have to rely on the TT's ability. * Add-ons for Free-Play (in order of Importance): * -Banana Farms. Place them in far-off corners of the map where you don't need to put towers. Use 2-0's until you start running out of space, then 3-0's and 4-2's. Spam them constantly unless you need to upgrade your defenses. You'll be thanking me later when you're spitting out a Super Monkey every round. * -4-2 Master of Air. Placed shortly after TT. This guy can dominate anything that isn't an MOAB, and can help your TT wear down the MOAB's faster. If you're on a map where the Holy Trinity (Tech Terror, Spiked Mines, Sniper Monkey) aren't enough, this is the first tower you should reach for. Once the MOAB's pop, he can blow back the little bloons to give your TT another shot at them and grant the Spike Mines more time to pile up. Amazing synergy with practically everything in the game. * -0-2 Monkey Village. Placed as close to the TT and Master of Air as possible. Stops camos from walking past your TT. This isn't super-important, since it takes an absolutely mind-boggling amount of camos to beat the Master of Air and Spike Factory, but it's nice to have. * -2-3 Glue Hose. Placed between TT and Master of Air. Useless against MOAB's, absolutely beautiful against everything else. Glue slows down bloons, giving Master of Air a better chance of blowing them back, which gives Gluer more time to glue them, which gives Master of Air more time to blow them back… and all the while, Spiked Mines are still piling up. It's synergy on synergy dipped in synergy coated in synergy. * -2-3 Ninja Monkey. Distraction and Flash Bomb help slow down bloons, and unlike the Glue Hose, it isn't completely useless against MOAB's. Only problem is it can't hurt Lead without a 0-3 Monkey Village, which can lock you out of the 4-2 Monkey's Village's Energy Beam. * After this, just spam Farms, TT, and MoA until your computer lags or you get bored. Whatever comes first. Strategy #70 (Low Cost, only works on 1 ZOMG) Get a x/4 Monkey submarine, and use the ability, and you will instantly destroy that crap! Air raid (ULTIMATLEY HIGH COST!!! + Only tested on BTD5) Just fill the entire screen with 4-2 planes on the first rink level and you'll even defeat 50! Super spectre cost:51200 all you need is 8 super monkeys in a 0/0 village for cost then buy a spectre.the super monkeys will destroy the ZOMG and BFB layer and the spectre will kill the MOAB.tested in monkey lane Tips *Whatever you do, don't try to use the Monkey Pirates ability on the Z.O.M.G. until it is popped. *Don't use Tack Shooters against Z.O.M.G's. They can take out regular bloons just fine, but they just aren't made to fight MOAB-Class bloons. If you want (or must), use a couple of Ring of Fires and Blade Maelstroms. These are more suited for cleaning up the 4 B.F.Bs that the Z.O.M.G. is parent of. *Laser Cannons, on the other hand, are pretty effective against Z.O.M.G's. *A few Sniper Monkeys upgraded to Cripple MOAB can immobilize the Z.O.M.G. for a long time- for at least 1.5 seconds. * Monkey Apprentices with Dragon's Breath and Summon Phoenix could be effective if close to a 2-1 Monkey Village. *On the same note, the Tempest/Whirlwind upgrades will assist in finishing off the mess made by the 4 B.F.Bs that the Z.O.M.G. spawns. *Pop and Awe will only stun MOAB class Bloons, not pop them. *Don't do what's in the screenshot to the right - it almost works, but lets a fair amount of Bloons through. (Unless you have 2 or 3 Super Monkey Fan Clubs and have plenty of Triple Darts Monkeys, Spike-O-Pult, or Juggernaut ones, then do it) **Don't also rely on Super Monkey Fan Club, tested on Bloons TD Battles Mobile, it does pop the MOAB-Class without great support, but the bloons rushes through. Use backup towers like MOAB Assassins to destroy the ZOMG layer and BFBs then use Super Monkey Fan Club. A success example is this and a failing one is this. *Using Banana Farms to farm money is a very good idea. *A Temple of the Monkey God will do some serious damage to it (possibly pop it, depending on the track). **A maxed Temple of the Monkey God will utterly demolish a Z.O.M.G. regardless of the track, though the price to get one is beyond expensive. *While the First Strike Capability can destroy a whole Z.O.M.G., it can only destroy ''1 Z.O.M.G. at a time. Any Z.O.M.G.s hit with the blast radius of the blast instead of the whole blasts will be reduced to 4 B.F.B.s instead of being utterly destroyed. **However, the ability can destroy 8 BFBs at once, so it might be a good idea to wait until the ZOMGs pop, then one shoot the BFBs *Lots of 4:0 bloonchippers can help you at later rounds in Deluxe/Mobile. *Regen Farming can be used to build up a nearly unstoppable defense, but it takes hours of grinding, is most likely overkill, and can be dificult to use on harder maps, especially maps such as Bloontonium Lab. Category:Strategies